dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karathrax
Hi; I wanted to edit the Drake page to add the Wing Flap Attack to the attack table. How do you insert an extra row in the table? Thanks in advance Allgorhythm (talk) 00:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm No problem man. I just wanted the opinion of a pro MK player. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 18:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the wishes Kara :] Who in their right mind deletes your Profile page Kara? IP 71.196.94.78 just did. Restoring it, just fyi. Cheers! PSNID: Id-in-use Pawn: Eclair 15:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi I've been reading through wiki and noticed that ur quite knowledgable about DD (understatment i know) i was wandering if u could give me a few pointers about gameplay? I bought DD:DA about a week ago and im still on a massive learning curve, from what ive read from wiki most of the good stuff (armours and weapons) are post game in BI. Am i right in assuming its best to fly through the main quest and take my time on NG+. im level 45 at the mo only opened 3 vocations. Strider Assasain and now Warrior. do i take my time first time around? Ps sorry if it was rue of me to contact direct (if i have) *New to wiki DemonicPre5ence (talk) 19:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) DemonicPre5ence Re: Unwanted edit to user page I can apply two levels of protection to your profile & talk page. # Lock it from new and unregistered users. # Lock it from all users (you will be unable to edit your own page if this level of protection is applied). Harassment and vandalism from other users is against wiki policy. Alternatively, you can report the issue to me and if the anonymous or registered user breaks this policy a ban is generally instituted. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Don't mention it Its no problem. I was new to wiki editing myself when I first joined here. You pickup a lot as you go. And source mode is your friend. Definitely compare and learn in that mode as you go to make things simpler in the long run ;) Thanks for all the contributions you've been doing. Brohamond (talk) 03:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Source Edits You can also use the Source tab when posting on Talk pages. In this case I clicked the Edit button beside the last post and appended a new subheading (because it relates) by using three equals signs. This should make it easier for the recipient to spot any new messages by creating an item in the TOC at the top of the Talk Page. You can do it directly on the blank screen that comes up when clicking the "Leave Message" button by choosing the source tab then clicking the "Heading" button (giant A) from the strip above. Just noticed that I don't see your TOC, I don't remember how I added mine, sorry. In any case, you're most welcome. Nice to see you getting your feet wet. --BarrelHornet3 (talk) 04:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Moved too blog section, new too this updating info thanks anyways Hey Kara, I loved your additions to the Pawn Inclination page. Terrific writing, thank you ! I'm on vacation right now with spotty WiFi service. It's hard to be away from the game but someone has to keep beach resorts in business, right ? SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Throwing things Hi. The two categories Category:Holdable objects and Category:Carryable objects were supposed to be one for the things you can pick up around the world eg Barrels (two hands), and the other for things you equip from the inventory eg Throwblast (one hand). It's not really clear from the titles but I couldn't think of better names.. Revenant Wail Nice photo ^^ Brohamond (talk) 19:00, November 27, 2014 (UTC) hey karathrax im a fellow xbox user by the name of angl3242 i sent you a friend request22:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC)~17ely Hello, Kara ! I just wanted to send a personal "Thank you". I FINALLY landed my first three online Ur kills on Nov. 30 with two of your pawns while employing the Strider strategy you wrote. It was very helpful in slaying the Ur in a single round during grace. Big ups ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 21:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) (JonGGonzales1) I've already edited my comment, but I wanted to apologize for incorrectly attributing the "Pawn Inclination" to your sole authorship. In my mind you "wrote the book" on the subject of pawn inclinations, so it was an honest mistake ! - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:03, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi; Thanks for the editing advice. I had tried the right click method previously but all I got was the context menu for the browser and not the visual editor. Your suggestion regarding the source code was spot on. I went to the source editor, copied and pasted an entire row to duplicate it. Then, I went back to the visual editor and replaced the text in the duplicated row with my own. Allgorhythm (talk) 14:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Help, Kara ! I created the new category "Group Stamina Curatives" but I can't seem to add the other 6 group stamina curatives. I noticed you already added "Mushroom Potage" (there are 7 total that I'm aware of), and the other 6 are : Rousing Perfume, Rousing Incense, Finest Herb Ale, Perfect Herb Ale, Select Herb Ale, and Secret Herb Ale. How do I add these other 6 to the category, please ? - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 05:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your help with the Group Stamina Curatives ! I'm so embarrassed to have started a task and to pass on my unfinished work to you. Thanks for bailing me out ! - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 07:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Pawn vocation and build Hey Karathrax! :) I'm planning to start an alt next weekend, a high strength Assassin with balanced defenses (both at least 300). I have the build sort of figured out by now, but I was wondering if you could recommend me a good overall levelling pattern for the Main Pawn. I'm planning on ultimately setting my Cristina as a Fighter (or maybe I'll have to think about it some more), so I think I'd like to have a Strider or a Ranger on the alt's Pawn. Saba0th (talk) 22:04, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Cool, thanks! I have something similar cooked up for my alt's Arisen, but with a lot more strength. :D BTW, have you seen this? Finally there will be an announcement from the Dogma team! Or the DMC team! Or someone else... EDIT: I forgot to ask before: what would be the best set of inclinations for that pawn? --Saba0th (talk) 17:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright, do you know how the initial questionnaire should be answered? I wouldn't want to end up with inclinaions screwed up from the beginning. Especially with a Guardian. Saba0th (talk) 00:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thank's anyway, and for all that stuff. :) As far as I remember, my main GT's pawn had some effed up inclinations until I got to post-Dragon (I think it was like Guardian/Medicant/Nexus or G/Nex/Med), so as long as I don't get something stupid like Pioneer/Nexus etc., I'll have to deal with whatever I get. :P Thanks again for all your answers! --Saba0th (talk) 01:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Wait, I can't make up my mind now, with this pawn's vocations. I can't decide if I want a Sorcerer or a Ranger/Strider. Is there any way to have a good balanced build for a pawn? Saba0th (talk) 00:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I think I might go this route for a pawn, and have a strength biased build on my alt Arisen only. Then I'll be able to set the pawn as a Sorcerer for some double-casting with my main Arisen! >:D --Saba0th (talk) 02:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, one last question (I'm probably lying). How much strength would a build need for it to be considered "High Strength"? I'm playing with a build for my Arisen, and this is what I wanted to use, but I'm now wondering if I couldn't drop some strength for more HP and Magick Defense. Eg. something like this. A perfectly defensively balanced, high strength build. --Saba0th (talk) 14:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) The first or the second one? :P -- Saba0th (talk) 20:25, December 11, 2014 (UTC) So there won't be too much of a difference in damage between those two builds? I figured the second one was safer, if only a tiny bit, so I wanted to go with that... Argh! Decisions, decisions... ---- Saba0th (talk) 20:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kara! Another bunch of questions, this time about skills. I hope I'm not bothering you. Ok, so, since I've decided to make Cristina a Warrior/Fighter, I'd like to ask you about some of the skills. Here it goes: #Is Divine Defense any good on Fighter pawns? #Are i-frame skills worth it on pawns? They don't seem to be using them to avoid damage. Or is that just a matter of training? #Is it good to have an aggro-generating skill on a Warrior, or would it be better to swap it with something else? #How is Pommel Bash on Warrior pawns? And a bonus one: I've decided to join the rent club over at GameFAQs. Would it be OK if I started from Saturday (20.12), though? If so, I'll PM you with my data. (Hope you don't mind, but I've added a dividing line. Didn't want make any more mess on your talk page.) Saba0th (talk) 12:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- I recently wrote an article on character building. @JonGGonzales1 who is editing it suggested that you take a look at it. The article is not intended to provide an optimal build but more a baseline that people can use to optimize their characters. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Maximizing_Arisen_and_Main_Pawn_Stats I wrote it because a couple of people on the forum were spinning their wheels using the automated builder. The main problem is they had no system so it became a whack-a-mole game. So, I wanted to demonstrate how you could use the tool more systematically by establishing a baseline of one of the extremes. Although I was aware that vocation had a substantial effect on character build, I, myself, focused more on having fun with the different vocations than with a mathematical approach. However, I do understand the math. Anyway, I would appreciate any insight you might have. I have very thick skin so you don't have to worry about offending me. (Not that someone who eats Ur-Ds between meals would feel the need to be hesitant. =D) Allgorhythm (talk) 20:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm I'm pretty much out of time today. I won't mind it a bit if you wordsmith. I'd already come to the conclusion that I needed to emphasize that I was creating a point of reference and not an ideal build. The thought process is like solving a jigsaw puzzle and find an edge. The edge I provide is the 1958 points. There is only one way to get to the 1558 max at level 99. That finds the edge and is the key to the methodology. Since you're on the edge, it's a lot easier to see how you can trade off the points to get the results that you, as an individual player, want. Anyway, I'll continue to work on it but I will not, in any way, be put off if you make significant changes to the language. Allgorhythm (talk) 21:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm